


Dream Obscured

by thegreywolfember



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (He tried honey), ARE YOU KIDDING, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author claims no sanity, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everyone has good moments, Everyone's BAMF, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humanity, Humor, Infinity Gems, Justice, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Long, Magic, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Morality, Saving the world complex, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Title subject to change :), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark MIT, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark childhood, Tony Stark-centric, Truth, We all have issues, Well ok she done did a die though so I'll cut her slack, What is justice, but mainly focused on nearer to MCU setting, deserving, ok fine, p l u r a l, perspective, rating warnings fandoms categories relationships characters and tags (whew) updated as I go, sassy people everywhere, shameless reworking of canon, shameless reworking of some canon, well it'll be in there somewhere, what matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreywolfember/pseuds/thegreywolfember
Summary: A man with a past fraught with fractures, a present of impeccable publicity, and a future with unprecedented and unforeseen turmoil, Tony Stark can only do what he’s always known in the face of this unbecoming. To create, to dream. But as a series of events unfold before him, he is drawn closer to the Avengers as what was once only team but has now become friend is brought closer than ever to the past he’d rather tuck away behind closed closet doors.  So when the worlds of magic and technology and space loom before collision, it falls once again upon the Avengers to snatch back humanity before a brink of chaos, aided by an unexpected ally. That is, if they can find anything worth saving in the first place.





	Dream Obscured

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know what you're probably already thinking (and if not, then I'll just go oopsies myself into a corner). One chapter completed, sketchy looking 112 chapters to go, just posted and recently updated *but still only one chapter?* The reason for this is that, while planning my writing out for this, I realized I wanted to bust through a first draft, then a massive revision, before doing last minute edits before posting a chapter at a time. I love freeform just as much as the next fic devouring person over, but I had so many thoughts flowing with this one that I really wanted to set it out straight - a would be novel, if you will. So, what I've done, is given a chapter teaser that I jotted down pretty much end-brainstorm, hopefully to give myself motivation to keep going and maybe intrigue a couple of people to stay with me on it.  
> So, yeah! This is a WIP fic still being drafted (fine, I'm still planning it, but hush your bunchkins). And I am STILL ACTIVE! If you want proof, please do go skooch on over to my Instagram for writing on ao3. You can find me at thegreywolfember . With the "the". I will be posting weekly updates there, complete with what I've done that week, a snippet of what I'm writing, and me just generally spluttering a fair bit.  
> Now, I know it's a lot to ask -- I know, there's literally only one chapter here and a link to some janky 'ol Instagram from a stranger who could be a 84 year old man with way too much time on his hand and a knack for pop culture! But if you're interested in what you see so far, and would like to know where this goes, please consider subscribing to this work so when I start posting -- that's a promise, folks, and you have my phone to blow up with angry DMs if you'd like to (cough, cough, IG:@thegreywolfember)-- you can be there with me. And I'd also just love to chat with anyone interested in... well, anything, honestly. Come find me!

His knees hurt. Pressed into the gravel through his jeans, crouching out round back near the dumpsters, he couldn’t help but give a little ironic grin. He was burning the future his mother would have wanted for him, and all he could think of was the petty physical pain of his skin? The skin that fit too tight, that had begun to smooth and blossom into the curves of a body he detested? He was almost glad of the pain, spiked as he was with a savage rightfulness at the small act of destruction. But he still thought the pain should have been for the flames curling through the sheets of paper fanned out before him.

Well, time to put those Latin classes to use, no? He snorted, the breath coming out as a puff of moisture into the chill morning air. Time to make a libation.

“To you, one Maria Stark, never replaceable. From, your -- From--”

He paused, and he hadn’t realized until then that his chest was heaving so with an unseen pressure, because when did that happen? (Though, mmm, perhaps he should keep that pressure bound there? His mouth contorted as his mind gave a silent laugh, silent as it so often was. Well, it _could_ help.)

“From -- me.”

If he hadn’t known better, as he turned toward the glossy back door, he’d have said the sudden roar of the sparse, crumbling pages behind him and that sudden flare of white was only a trick of the dewy morning sun. The unnaturally tight, uniform spirals of smoke a trick of the non-existent wind. The churning darkness (though he did not see this) that peeled off his back in wisps and sharp spikes, to float out into the tall sky, only ashes from the letters burnt black behind him.

But he did. He did know better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again -- IG: @thegreywolfember  
> Weekly updates, come talk to me or even just bug me!  
> I'd love to chat and discuss and gush with anyone over most things.  
> And maybe consider subscribing?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you tons for taking the time to read this. The reason I love doing this (writing fic) is not just the satisfaction of writing myself, but the people I get to meet here on ao3 and how kind and thoughtful everyone is, how much that lifts my days. I know I sound like every other ao3 author out there, but the few of you who may see this? You all are the ones who make it worth it.


End file.
